


Cold Alone but Warm Together

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LAMP/CALMSummary: its cold. really cold. and the heater broke. virgil is too shy to ask to join the other three’s warm movie night. so he’s cold. alone.im cold. so i write.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Series: Non Tickle Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 274





	Cold Alone but Warm Together

Virgil should’ve invested more into blankets.

Because of COURSE the apartment’s heating system had to break on one of the coldest fucking days of the entire goddamn year.

Virgil was shivering under his grand total of two blankets in his room. He had his pillows and hoodies piled onto his bed with him for a little extra warmth, but it didn’t change the fact he was shivering and shuddering as his teeth chattered away.

Virgil curled in on himself tighter as the cold nipped at his extremities. 

The worst part was Virgil knew exactly what to do to get warmer, but he couldn’t.

His other three roommates had piled into Patton’s room for a Disney marathon. Patton had more blankets and pillows and plushies than the entire population of Earth. 

They had of course invited Virgil to join, but of course Virgil denied. It was instinctual at this point. His knee jerk response to ANYTHING was turn it down and isolate himself.

And now that he said no, he’d feel stupid going in and asking to join.

Even though Patton had soft blankets. And they had made hot cocoa. And he could hear the music of Nightmare Before Christmas playing and he really liked that movie. And Patton gave the nicest warmest hugs…

And Virgil could never bring himself to ask for a hug even though they were the nicest feeling he’s ever felt in his whole life…

Virgil whimpered to himself and curled in tighter, his back aching from the intensity of his shivering and huddling. 

Why did he have to have such terrible blankets?! They didn’t even cover him head to toe!

Virgil sighed. He hated being alone.

…

Roman noticed Patton’s distant look as he sipped his cocoa. He knew what he was thinking.

“Our little emo nightmare is fine, Padre.” Roman assured him, reaching out and patting his shoulder for comfort.

“But I really wish he was here with us… He must be cold-”

“If Virgil wanted to join, I’m sure he would’ve by now. You know he likes being alone.” Logan reassured him as he sipped from his mug.

“Agreed.” Roman sighed to himself. He had to admit, he had wanted Virgil to join as well. He even played his favorite movie in a hopes to draw him out.

Virgil always turned down hanging out.

Well, surely he had a good reason.

“I’m gonna go check on him.” Patton said abruptly as he stood.

“Alright, I’ll pause the movie.” Roman clicked the remote and reached for his own mug as Patton left for Virgil’s room.

Patton shivered when he opened the door, the cold air rushing into their haven of warmth. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over himself before heading out.

Patton walked down the hall and gently knocked on Virgil’s door. “Hey, kiddo? You doing alright?”

When Patton didn’t receive an immediate answer, he opened the door and stepped into Virgil’s room.

“Kiddo?”

On Virgil’s bed, beneath a pile of hoodies and a couple blankets, Virgil was shivering violently.

“Virgil!” Patton rushed to his side.

Virgil blinked and looked up, his teeth clacking together loudly. 

“P-p-p-p-patton?”

Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand. It was freezing.

“Kiddo, please come with me. You’re so cold.”

Virgil paused and blinked at Patton before nodding. 

“Ok-k-k-k-k-k-kay.” Virgil stuttered and shivered.

Patton all but dragged Virgil to his room.

…

Virgil didn’t think it was a big deal. So he was cold. So what? It doesn’t matter.

Well apparently, it mattered a lot to his roommates. 

Patton led him into his room which felt like a giant oven upon entering. All their body heat and warmth kept the room nice and toasty, which was almost painful with how cold Virgil had been.

“My goodness, Virgil, if you were this cold why didn’t you tell us?” Roman practically yelled seeing Virgil sit down on the blanket, his body shaking violently. 

Logan looked almost mad. “Virgil, you could be getting hypothermia! Why didn’t you come in sooner?”

Virgil looked at him with visible confusion. “B-b-b-b-but w-w-we’re ind-d-d-d-doors-”

“You can still get hypothermia inside, Virgil, especially when it below zero outside and we don’t have a heater!” Logan quickly threw some blankets onto Virgil and grabbed his mug. “Here, a warm drink. Drink.”

Virgil timidly sipped from the cup, feeling embarrassed that he worried his roommates so much. Or that he didn’t know you could still get hypothermia indoors.

“Kiddo, if you were so cold, why didn’t you just join us?” Patton rubbed Virgil’s back who was finally starting to quit shivering.

“D-d-d-d-didn’t wanna intrude. ‘Specially cause I already said no.”

“You can always retract a refusal, Virgil.” Logan spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which it kinda was.

“Virgil, come here.” Patton opened his arms.

Virgil had to consciously keep from letting out a whine of longing.

Virgil practically tackled Patton, leaping into his arms and melting at the touch.

Patton bit his lip and smiled wide as ever at the gesture before hugging him tight like he would never let go.

Logan and Roman noticed the very clear signs. Virgil had wanted that for a long time.

They smiled and laid out some extra pillows for Virgil to lay with them for the movie night.

After a moment Patton gave the other a look. Virgil wasn’t leaving the hug, and that was more than okay with Patton.

Patton shifted and laid back, Virgil glued to him, his shivering having finally ceased. 

Roman and Logan moved in close, warmth enveloping the four as Roman clicked the next movie to play.


End file.
